


Weak Ones Justify the Strong

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline, Community: kink_bingo, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson knows how to soothe a rattled Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak Ones Justify the Strong

Stiles' heart was pounding and he was gulping in oxygen desperately as he collapsed against the brick wall in the alley, hand clutched to the collar of his shirt as he tried to come down from his rush. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes as his heart rate slowed to a more manageable rate and he slid down the wall onto the slightly damp pavement and ran his sweaty hands over his face. His legs felt like rubber and it felt like pins and needles were zipping up and down his nerves. He felt him shake and shiver, his body going into overload as too many chemicals and hormones crashed in his brain. That fight had been too close; too much. He'd nearly gotten ripped apart by some sort of nasty _something_. Still, that was part of the thrill right? Hell, that was the whole thrill.

A soft voice drew him back into reality and he slowly realized he was sat in a puddle, shivering with his arms around himself. He looked to Jackson and blinked his eyes, feeling slightly drunken and reached for him. One of Jackson's strong hands wrapped around his bicep and he hauled him up, his eyes flashing that icy blue in the dim light as he looked over Stiles for damage. A low moan left Stiles' mouth and he slumped against Jackson, arms moving around Jackson's neck and pressing his involuntary erection against Jackson's thigh. Lately the rush of it all made him restless and horny, and Jackson always seemed to know how to calm him down. 

Letting himself be manhandled, his feet moving automatically and the world blurring on the edges as he pressed close to Jackson, sucking at his exposed skin. He could taste the bitter, salty tang of sweat on Jackson's skin and smell the oddly acrid smell of the wolf and moaned, tongue pressing eagerly to a tendon in Jackson's neck. He stumbled up steps and through a door, rubbing eagerly against Jackson when he felt his lover's hands move to his belt and unbuckle and pull his shirt out of his waist band.

Stiles backed up, stripping himself eagerly before flopping back onto Jackson's bed, watching him with shining eyes and sucking his lower lip into his mouth when Jackson removed his pants, climbing onto the bed after throwing off the ripped remains of his shirt. They didn't kiss, that was something Jackson left reserved for Lydia alone. Instead he slipped down Jackson's body, mouth eager and wrapped his lips around Jackson's cock. He relaxed his throat and flattened his tongue as he sunk down, letting the taste of Jackson's pre-come pool in his mouth before drawing away to swallow and drag the back of his hand over his lips. 

Sucking in a short breath, Stiles licked over the head before taking Jackson's cock in his hand and stroking over it. He pulled away from the tip with a slurp and licked down the side, mouthing his way to the base before licking back up over the underside. Jackson was making clipped noises of pleasure and pushing against Stiles for friction, smearing Stiles' cheek and fingers with sticky pre-come. Grinning up at him, Stiles opened his mouth again, letting Jackson thrust in and curl a hand around the back of his head. He groaned and let his eyes flutter shut as Jackson fucked his mouth, pulling back and breaking the seal of his lips every so often to watch saliva drip over his chin in a messy, debauched way that Stiles completely didn't mind. 

Jackson pulled back from him, a snarl leaving him and Stiles let his jaw go slack and let his tongue loll from his mouth. Jackson's hand tightened around the back of his neck and Stiles let out a low, shaky breath when he felt Jackson come over his face. He sucked on his lower lip with a happy moan when he felt jets of come slick over his chin and cheeks, a streak across nose and one spurting over his temple and into his hair. A smile curled over his mouth and he leaned down to lap any remainder that clung to Jackson's cock and fingers before resting his cheek against Jackson's thigh. He sucked in a few more breaths before taking hold of Jackson's slowly softening cock into his mouth. He let it rest on his tongue, not really drawing on it, and let his eyes close as the rush of adrenaline slowly seeped from him and he drifted from.


End file.
